Vita
by Lunaticat 'D
Summary: ¶Ella sólo deseaba una cosa, deseaba dejarle enseñanzas a su única hija, deseaba que ella fuera feliz, y, sobre todo, habría deseado hacerlo comprender porqué se fue "Historia participante del concurso La persona más importante, del foro Ranmaniáticos"


Ranma es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

O — o — O

 **Vita**

Xian-Pu lo recordaba, para su desgracia o fortuna, lo recordaba muy bien.

Todas las miradas les seguían a donde quiera que fueran.

Las personas solían hablar muchas cosas, pero su tema favorita siempre eran ellas; al principio eran murmullos, después, sin ninguna vergüenza gritaban a los cuatro vientos lo que pensaban cuando las veían pasar.

—Su esposo la abandonó nada más enterarse que estaba embarazada

—Qué desgracia

—Ah, pobrecita niña sin padre..

—Estúpidas —mascullaba Xian-Pu cuando las escuchaba, su madre la observaba de reojo caminando frente a ella, y llevando leña a cuestas, Xian-Pu sólo bajaba la mirada, sabía que a su madre no le gustaba escucharla decir malas palabras…

Xian-Pu pensaba que tal vez le recordaba a su padre, a veces le observaba como si le doliera.

Ella no sabía la historia real, escuchaba rumores y habladurías de la gente, pero cada vez que intentaba preguntarle a su madre sobre el tema, ella la evadía o fingía no escucharla.

—Coloca la leña en este lugar, apilala bien —le indicó su madre.

La pequeña bajo su carga, mucho menos pesada que la de su madre, y trató de acomodarla con sus manitas.

Ella la observó un momento, y después, la ayudó. Enseñándole.

Era lo que ella siempre hacía, enseñarle.

Cuando cocinaba, Xian-Pu observaba atentamente, cuando limpiaba la casa, cuando lavaba la ropa, tenía consigo a su pequeña hija, para enseñarle.

A veces Xian-Pu se aburría enormemente, se sentía como anormal, quería ser como los otros niños y salir a jugar con ellos.

Pero parecía que eso no era para ella, ella tenía que trabajar y ayudar siempre a su madre. Y era difícil, y era triste.

Un día su madre le dijo:

"Tienes que aprender a luchar, Xian-Pu, a ser fuerte y firme"

Se lo dijo mientras espigaban, y le sonrió, le tomó la mano.

Xian-Pu la miró intensamente, y observó como ella componía una mueca de dolor y se tocaba el pecho, la pequeña pensó que era su culpa, que tal vez ella sintió decepción por su causa,y eso la lastimó.

—¿Estás bien, mamá? —le preguntó preocupada.

—Um, claro claro —contesta ella —por supuesto, no te preocupes —volvió a sonreír, pero no como antes.

Esa fue sólo la primera vez que aquello ocurrió. Constantemente eso pasaba, cuando ella pensaba que su hija no la observaba,se llevaba una mano al corazón y apretaba fuertemente. Lucía cansada, apagada y, sin embargo, continuaba ofreciendo a Xian-Pu la sonrisa más grande que podía, continuaba enseñándole a ser una buena mujer.

Cuando tenía 9 años recién cumplidos, su madre le enseñó con empeño como debía comportarse con los hombres, aunque era ella aún muy joven.

—Nunca debes ir tras un chico, Xian-Pu. Una mujer hermosa como tú merece un hombre que la respete y ame de verdad.

Xian-Pu fingía prestar atención, después de todo, era tan sólo una niña, y en el lugar donde vivían no había muchos chicos de su edad, y, si los había, ella no los conocía, ni jugaba con ellos, ni les hablaba; porque Xian-Pu no era una niña normal.

Aquello, para su mala suerte, siguió repitiéndose… y ella seguía preguntándose porque su mamá insistía en darle tantos consejos que le parecían inútiles, sobre cómo portarse decentemente con su prometido, o cómo ser buena esposa.

¿Para qué?

"De todas formas, yo no pienso casarme nunca"

Solía pensar Xian-Pu, a ella no le gustaban los hombres, si todos eran como su padre, ¿entonces para qué quería uno?

Si la iba a abandonar a su suerte, ¿de que servía el estúpido matrimonio?

Y sin embargo, seguía escuchando a su madre, sin ser capaz de replicar ni contradecir, en esos momentos no sabía a ciencia cierta porqué, quizá era amor, o quizá era simplemente que no sentía ganas de discutir, no quería hacerla enfadar, ella estaba poniéndose cada día más enferma, y lo que menos deseaba Xian-Pu era hacerla sentir peor.

Más aún cuando cayó en cama; aunque Xian-Pu tenía que hacerse cargo de todo, de traer agua del pozo, acarrear la leña, asear la casa y lavar lo ropa, lo hacía sin rechistar, y cuando su madre le decía que estaba orgullosa, sonreía, y se guardaba las muecas para sus ratos de soledad.

Porque todo lo que sentía no importaba, y la rabia, y el dolor y el rencor, y la tristeza, todo eso se desvaneció aquella mañana de enero, cuando entró en la habitación de su madre y la encontró recostada en la cama, ya sin vida.

O — o — O

Muy bien, pues esta es una historia para el foro Ranmaniáticos (link en mi perfil); es un especial por el día de la madres, que en México fue el 10 de mayo.

Decidí escribir sobre Shampoo y quien hubiera sido su mamá, espero les guste, es una historia triste, porque ustedes saben, no puedo hacer cosas felices xdxdxd

Me falta un capítulo que espero poder subir lo más pronto posible.

¡Esperen por mí!

:33


End file.
